Never, ever, go on a road-trip with Mikan Sakura
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: "The road-trip itself was nice, but I will never again go on a road-trip with Mikan Sakura." One-shot


"3, 2, 1, Action! Today, we have Natsume Hyuuga, fresh from his National Tour with his girlfriend Mikan Sakura!"

A woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and pink hairstreaks sat in a lounge chair, waiting to talk to Natsume.

The crowd was waiting with bated breath for the star to enter the room.

Then, he did. Trust me when I say, it was crazy. Fans cheering, lots of hysterically crying women, tears of joy streaking down overly rouged cheeks.

If someone else was the guest and Natsume was watching the show, he would've made fun. Unfortunately, he was the guest, so he _had _to behave.

He sat down in the chair, looking slightly uncomfortable in the bright pink room. "Hello, Natsume!" The perky blonde said, smiling enthusiastically. Natsume dipped his head in greeting, earning a blush from the woman.

"So," she said after regaining her composure. "Did you enjoy the road trip with your girlfriend?" She spat out the word girlfriend like it was poison. "Yes, the trip was nice." She smiled sweetly, ignoring his heavy glare. "But," He said, looking slightly amused. "I will never again go on a road trip with Mikan Sakura..."

3 months earlier...

Natsume sat in a car next to his perky girlfriend, fidgeting with his smartphone. "Hey, Nattie!" She said, ignoring his sigh of displeasure. "What?" He snapped, annoyed at the silly pet name.

She smiled brightly, cheeks flushing happily. "There are really cute sheep outside!" Natsume glanced over to the window and saw that she was right. She was only right about the sheep part, not the cute part. They had yellowing fur and smelled disgusting. "No, Polka, they're not." She pouted slightly, her hazel eyes pleading. He relented and said, "All right, they're kind of cute."

She beamed up at him, clutching his hand. "I knew you would think so!" He looked out the window to avoid letting Mikan see his small blush.

For about 45 minutes, they continued like that. Mikan saw something cute, showed it to Natsume, and made him admit to its cuteness.

Mikan started getting restless, though. "Hey, Nattie, are we there yet?" She squirmed in her seat, her eyes darting from thing to thing.

He chuckled. "No, Polka, but you probably have to go pee." She blushed. "No! But I want to stretch..."

He leaned in for a quick kiss, and in a rare show of kindness said, "We'll stop in about 10 minutes..." She snuggled into his arm, happy that he complied to her wishes.

In 10 minutes, as Natsume had said, they stopped. It was a small village, no bigger than a soccer stadium.

Unfortunately, like the village, it was a small world. "EEK! Sumire!" Mikan ran towards her friend, who, as usual, was carrying about a dozen shopping bags.

"Mikan, oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" The girls squealed, jumping up and down. Behind them came Koko, muttering something about annoying girlfriends. Natsume rolled his eyes at his friends, secretly glad a certain blackmailer wasn't there to see the reunion. "Hyuuga." A cold voice said, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath. "Of course she has to be here, why not ruin my day further?" She, as in Hotaru Imai, Mikan's supposed best friend.

Mikan broke the hug, turned around to go back to the car, and gasped happily. "HOTARU!" She yelled, running into her best friend.

A slight smile graced her lips before she pushed Mikan away. "Shoo, idiot." Mikan pouted, clinging to Hotaru's arm. Natsume dragged a kicking and screaming Mikan away from the group and into the car.

Mikan laughed softly, looking into his angry red eyes. "Oh, Nattie..."

About 30 minutes later, she was being annoying again.

"Hey, Nattie, I have to go pee!" She whined, pressing her eyebrows together and her mouth forming a pout.

Natsume turned around, and in a monotone replied, "No. Way. Am. I. Going. To. Stop. The. Car."

Mikan whined and pulled on his shirt. "Please, Nattie? Come on..."

Natsume sighed, "In any other situation, you tugging on my shirt would be cute, but no way'm I gonna give in."

Mikan exhaled and inhaled rapidly, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Natsume's eyes darted between his leather seats and the girl next to him. In about 30 seconds, they pulled over on the side of the road.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, running to the well placed port-a-potty.

They went back on the road, and 37 "Are we there yet?"'s later, they arrived.

Natsume got out of the car, and walked towards the building.

"That was the worst road-trip ever." He murmured under his breath.

Back to present

The blonde looked curious, but changed the subject.

Conclusion: Never, ever, go on a road trip with Mikan Sakura.


End file.
